This Is the Hard Part
by Savvy0X
Summary: Complete. Marisa Coulter's solution to her wandering ways. My spin on how Lyra came into Lord Asriel's care. Teen just to be safe, but it is perfectly tasteful. Oneshot: My Prologue to the Golden Compass.


Hi all! This is my first attempt at posting something. It was actually a homework assignment for my English class my freshman year, so the writing may not be that great. I wanted to post this then, but they didn't have a category for it. I guess a book has to be made into a movie in order to get any recognition. In regards to that, I read the book, so I am going by accurate information from the book, and I'm not going by the movie. if I have something wrong from the book, please tell me so I may correct it. Again, this is my first time posting something so please be kind.

Enjoy!

Savvy

* * *

_'I love you…' _

She was still thinking over those words as she looked at herself in the mirror. Marisa Coulter was brushing her hair and getting herself ready to get to bed with a husband, she did not love. _'_

_Asriel…' _

Oh, how she longed to be going to his bed rather than her husbands. She once again looked at herself in the mirror, starting with her long beautiful dark hair to her sparkling crystal eyes. She then moved down to the rest of her body, taking in her large, almost due, pregnant belly. She was so busy observing herself in the mirror and speculating on how fat she had gotten, that she did not notice when her husband came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Edward!" She yelped when she felt his hands wrap around her. Of course, her daemon, which was a golden monkey with silky sinuous fur, felt her surprise and, he too, yelped. Edward's daemon was regular house cat, and was, currently, snickering at the golden monkey. (Well, what is assumed to be snickering.) Her emerald green eyes closed with amusement and her silky shiny black cat shoulders were shaking with hilarity.

"Edward, don't sneak up on me like that!" Marisa yelled. Edward just laughed and kissed his wife's cheek, his bright blue eyes dancing with laughter. His wife, however, was not laughing. She was currently glaring at him through the mirror.

"Oh, don't be that way you know I was only joking." He said, amusement still laced in his voice. "Ed, you know it is not good for the baby if you scare me like that…" Her crystal eyes softening from their previous glare and her voice filled with lament, amusement, and something else he could not quite place. He regarded her silently through the mirror watching as she closed her eyes and leaned against him, the scent from her previous washed hair filling his senses. He closed his eyes relishing in her closeness, while she watched him silently. His blond hair was slightly blowing from the open doors that led out to a balcony. _'_

_'Oh Ed, how I wish I could love you.' _Marisa was unhappy, though it seems she _should_ be happy. She was with a man she neither wanted nor loved. He was kind to her and he provided for her and…he loved her, but the feeling was not mutual, though she pretended it was. She threw on her perfected fake smile and said the fake I love you, but did she mean them? No. Of course, not, she loved a different man, a man that was opposite to Edward in every way. From the looks to the personality, they were polar opposites. Edward was fair and handsome, kind, gentle, and powerful. He was everything a girl could dream to have, but it wasn't enough when she did not feel the same emotions as he did for her. Whereas Asriel was dark and handsome, rough and passionate, but still loving, and he too was powerful. He was the adventure every girl dreamed of. She looked at her stomach once more before turning in her husband's arms and kissing his cheek tenderly.

"I'm tired and I'm going to bed." She said tiredly. "Okay I'll be there in a few minutes." Was his reply. Marisa headed towards the bed with daemon in tow and lye down on her back while her daemon curled up near her head on the pillow. She suddenly gasped when she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She reached her hand on the sheets near her thighs and felt the wetness.

"Edward! Edward!" She screamed. She heard his feet come pounding back into the room and felt his hand hold hers. "What's wrong my love?" He asked frantically concern laced his voice. "The baby…" She gasped in between pained breaths. He nodded and instantly ran out the door calling for the mid-wife.

The birth lasted hours and Marisa was exhausted. The mid-wife brought the new born over. Her tanned face was smiling her dark brown eyes sparkling and her dark hair was falling out of its once tight bun.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." She said pleasantly. She put the bundle in Marisa's arms. Marisa removed the cloth covering some of her baby's face and gasped. Her fears were confirmed. The baby looked nothing like Edward.

_'Oh no, she looks like Asriel…'_ As bad as this was she couldn't help but be somewhat happy. The baby belonged to her true love.

"Should I let Mr. Coulter in Ms Marisa?" Came the mid-wife, Ma Costa's, voice. Marisa sharply brought her head up to her friend and fiercely whispered, "No!" She then beckoned Ma Costa over and showed her the babe's face. Ma Costa had the same reaction as Marisa. Marisa continued. "Edward cannot see her. Tell him the baby has died and then send her to Lord Asriel. There is a letter in my bureau that is already prepared for an occasion such as this. I want you to bring the baby personally and hand deliver the letter then come back here as fast as you can."

"Yes ma'am." Came Ma Costa's reply.

"Oh and one more thing…tell him I want her name to be Lyra…"

"Yes ma'am."

Little did they know how important this child was going to be.

* * *

So that's it! Short I know, but it's my first attempt. Reviews would be great! I want to improve anyway possible.

Thanks for reading!

Savvy


End file.
